Star Trek: Struggles of Command
by Scar211
Summary: Retiring after a distrous mission five years ago, the threat of the Dominion and begining of the Klingon War, forces him to step back into Command
1. Past Shadows

Star Trek: Struggles of Command

Introduction

When the Bajoran Wormhole was discovered by Commander Benjamin Sisko, it was suppose to usher in a new age of exploration and trade. Instead it brought a disastrous first contact with the Dominion and the beginning of the end of peace in the Alpha Quadrant. With the Dominion lurking in the shadows and the Klingon's thirst for war being drenched, the Federation must prepar for war on three fronts and needs every officer it get, even ones who never swore to wear the uniform again.

Chapter One: Past Shadows

The sun beat down on a small farm in the middle of no where, as middle aged man knelt down and started to dig a trench. For the past five years he had toiled away on his farm, uncaring about the events that were happening in the universe. While he had kept up to date with Starfleet events, he wasn't worried nor cared about this new Dominion threat nor the fact the Klingon's were sending the Cardassian's racing back home. As long as Earth and his quiet retreat were safe then that suited him just fine.

As he finished and trench and slowly stood up, his eyes fell on two Starfleet officers making their way over to him.

"Mr Paul Diamond, I'm Admiral Richard King and this is Admiral Lisa Wilkins. We're here to offer you your commission back with promotion and your own command."

"Not interested, now get off my property."

"You don't understand." Lisa started as Paul's hard gaze fell onto her. "This is a reactivation order, you don't get a say in the matter."

Paul just stared a hole right through her as he grabbed the PADD and started reading it. After he had finished, he just stared at both Admirals with an uncaring look.

"So it's come to this, conscription."

"You have your orders, now get packing and report to Starfleet Headquarters tomorrow!" Lisa ordered, thrusting the PADD back into his chest

After a brief stare down Paul walked off back to his home.

"That was too easy. " Richard remarked before starting to change

"Humans are stupid, give them an order and they'll flock to it." Lisa replied after changing back into her changeling form.

The two changeling's smiled as they transported back to their ship.

The next day, Paul arrived at Starfleet Headquarters unimpressed at the increased security and the cold stares being directed at him by the older members in the building. As he wandered through the building he quickly meet by a young red headed woman to which he quickly tried to brush off as he wasn't interested in an armed escort.

"Excuse me Commander Diamond but you really need to follow me!" The woman protested as Paul continued to walk on

Finally he stopped and turned around before walking back over. "Listen young lady, I don't need nor want an escort, so go tell who ever your boss is, I'm not interested."

Not to be deterred the young woman quickly grabbed hold of Paul's arm and swept her leg tripping him over before grabbing her phaser and pointing it at him

"I'm sorry but I have my orders sir!"

"Damn kids, no respect for their senior officers." Paul remarked before coughing. "Fine but do that again and I'll have that ensign pip ripped off."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." The women replied as she offered her hand.

Paul sighed before finally accepting it. Grabbing his top and pulling it down, he nodded and finally let his escort take him to Admiral Wilkins.

As they arrived at the door, he sighed and shook his head. He should of figured earilier, he would have to put up with her again. As his escort stood outside the door, he walked in unannounced and sat down disrupting the Admiral's reading.

"So the records are true, you really are an obnoxious and unruly human. How did you ever make it to commander?"

"You know, the usual way. Kill the higher up, bribe and blow up ships. Worked for you."

Lisa just stared a hole right through him before sliding the PADD she was reading. "Your mission and your crew. Just be lucky you still have higher up friends or I would send you in a shuttle for this mission!"

Paul picked up the PADD with a concerned look on his face. This is was his first command since that faithful day and he wasn't even sure he would be able to step on another ship. Non the less, he couldn't let the Admiral see his concern.

"Not bad but I want a few changes. Firstly, I have my own doctor and second, I want the ensign standing outside as my Tactical officer."

Lisa stared coldly at him before finally standing up and walking over to the door. As the doors opened she ordered the young ensign in before walking back to her desk and pulling out a small black box and taking out a blacked out pip.

"Ensign Alice Roberts, I am hereby promoting you to Lieutenant Junior Grade and placing you under the command of Commander Paul Diamond as tactical officer of the USS Darkness."

Pressing the new pip onto her collar and shaking her hand, Lisa's attention turned back to Paul. Walking back to her desk she pulled out a second box before sighing. Taking out the pip and walking over to Paul, the two stared coldly at each other.

"Commander Paul Diamond, you are hereby promoted to Captain and placed in command of the USS Darkness."

Pressing the pip onto his collar, the two shared a brief but firm handshake. "Your scheduled to leave as soon as your ready, I recommend doing it soon."

Paul just smiled before walking over and patting Alice on the back. "Lead the way chief.

As the two officers left, the chair that Paul had been sitting on started to change into a male Changeling. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Lisa just smiled as she looked at her partner. "He's arrogant, brash, idiot being led directly into a disputed between the Federation and the Klingon's. So sit back and enjoy watching our enemies rip each other apart."


	2. Back in Command

Star Trek: Struggles of Command

Chapter Two: Back in Command

At the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards the two officers made their way over to the viewing platform to look at the newly finished Galaxy class starship NCC-71890 USS Darkness. Amazed at the sheer size of the ship compared to his old command on a Miranda class, Paul was starting to feel extremely small.

"Captain Paul Diamond, Commanding Officer of the USS Darkness and that makes you, Lieutenant Junior Grade Alice Roberts, Tactical officer of the USS Darkness."

Turning around their eyes fell on a middle aged woman, with long dark red hair in a command red uniform. Her hazel eyes met their gaze and she quickly smiled before extending her hand.

"Commander Cassandra Harmen, Executive Officer of the USS Darkness."

As the two officers shook her hand, she motioned for them to follow her as she led the way to the docking port. "I've heard a lot about Mr. Diamond, it's nice to see you back in the captains chair." Cassandra said as she led the way. Before Paul could respond, she stopped them and started inputting the code.

"The crew is waiting to meet you and as per your demands, Lieutenant Commander Vanessa Roberts is currently making Sickbay her own. Now if you will please follow me, I'll lead you both directly to the bridge."

Once again before Paul could open his mouth, she had already set off towards to the ship. Shaking his head before quickly following, he stepped onto the ship for the first time and was took in by how big the corridors where. As he made his way along the quite spacious corridor, soaking it all in, he was quickly stopped as they had arrived at the turbolift.

As all three members stepped in, they quickly joined by a young ensign who had ran along the corridor and dived in before the doors had closed. As she got up and brushed herself down, she quickly turned red as her eyes fell on Paul.

"S-sorry sir." She stuttered as her eyes quickly fell to the floor. "Ensign Jennifer Mathews reporting for duty."

"No harm done Ensign, now where are you off to in quick a hurry."

"Bridge, Sir."

"Computer, Bridge."

The rest of the trip was silence as Jennifer kept her eyes on the floor trying to hide her bright red face, Paul had rested against the wall and closed his eyes and Cassandra and Alice were waiting for the lift to stop.

When it finally stopped and the doors opened, Jennifer quickly raced down to the helm as Alice walked over to her tactical station. Cassandra was next to leave and make her down the ramp as Paul stepped out and was took back by the sheer size of the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!" Cassandra shouted

Everyone quickly stood up to attention as Paul made his way down the ramp and stood in front of the stairs to the command seats.

"At ease everyone. Our orders are to head to the Archanis Sector to bolster defences against an impeding Klingon attack. Along the way, there will be a lot of drills so be on your guard at all time! Let's end this war before it gets out of hand and we can focus on the true enemy!"

"Ensign, lay in a course for the Archanis Sector, Warp five!"

"Aye Sir." Jennifer replied as she plotted the course

Stepping up to his chair and sighing, Paul finally sat down in the chair and looked around before putting his focus on back onto the viewscreen

"Engage!"


	3. A Bad Start

Star Trek: Struggles of Command

Chapter Three: A Bad Start

Staring in the mirror, Paul was still trying to get use to the new Starfleet uniform. The reverse strip seems less professional than the old one and the new combadge looked weird. Non the less he would wear it with the same pride he would expect from all his crew no matter what they would have wear.

Steeping out of his quarters and onto the corridor he was once again met by a charging Ensign Mathews sending them both crashing hard to the ground.

"I think it's against regulation to be falling for your captain, Ensign."

Quickly getting up, Jennifer quickly threw her blonde hair over her red face and stood to attention. "S-s-sorry sir, it will never happen again!"

"At ease Ensign, now get to where ever you need to go."

Quickly nodding, Jennifer ran off towards the turbolift still hiding her red face. Paul just smiled as he casually made walked along the corridor taking in how modern and advanced Starfleet had got over the years.

"Everything Okay Captain?" Alice asked as she came up behind him.

"No, just lazily avoiding going up to the bridge so I don't have read your reports."

Alice just stuck out her tongue as she stepped onto the turbolift. Paul just smiled as he followed and called for the bridge.

"So what's the real reason?" Alice asked trying to prize information from her commanding officer.

"I find reading reports boring, nothing more, nothing less."

Before Alice could ask any more questions the doors opened and Paul quickly made his way onto the bridge and down to his chair. Alice just smiled as she went over to tactical and sat down before logging herself into her station.

Stepping up to his chair, Paul sat down and sighed.

"Problem Sir?" Alice asked leaning over her panel.

"I miss my old chair." Paul replied as Commander Harmen made her way onto the bridge.

Quickly sitting back into her seat, Alice just smiled as Cassandra made her way down to the command seats. As she sat down the ship suddenly shook and the red alert alarm rang around the ship.

Before anyone could react, a Vor'cha class starship decloaked in front of them

"Sir we're being hailed." Alice reported as Paul stood up and walked down to the middle of helm and conn.

"On Screen."

"I am Captain Paul Diamond, of the USS Darkness and you have just launched an unprovoked attack in Federation space!"

"I am Commander Nutok and you are surrounded, surrender your ship and I will see you have a warriors death!"

"Sorry Commander but I don't take well to threats, ask nicely and I may just spare you."

"A foolish mistake captain!"

With that the Commander cut the screen and birds of prey started decloaking all around them.

"All hands, battle stations!"


	4. The Battle

Star Trek: Struggles of Command

Chapter Four: The Battle

"Shields down to 40%" Lieutenant Adam Knight shouted as the Mission Ops panel exploded in the young ensign's face.

Though they had managed to take out most of the fleet, their ship was heavily damaged and with Klingon reinforcements half an hour away, things were looking bleak.

"Engineering to bridge, things are starting to get hot down here!" Lieutenant Samuel Owens reported as he tried to put out a fire.

"Understood Lieutenant." Paul responded as the ship took another direct hit sending more sparks flying and more fires erupting in engineering.

Firing another spread of torpedoes, the USS Darkness was trying to keep the Klingon's away from the engineering section. Sensing an opportunity the Vor'cha class star ship combined with two bird of prey's unleashed another attack right onto the spine of the ship heavily shaking the ship.

"We've got hull breeches on decks 22 through 25!" Adam reported as Science station four exploded taking out two ensign's.

"Unleash everything we have on the lead ship!" Paul ordered as the ship heavily rocked from another attack.

As the USS Darkness started to turn, two bird of prey's seized the opportunity and fired directly at the port nacelle heavily damaging it. As more attacks landed on the saucer section of the ship, the USS Darkness finally had the Vor'Cha ship in his sights.

"Fire!"

The USS Darkness quickly fired a spread of torpedoes before following up with phaser shots to leave the lead ship drifting in space. Despite this, the attacks continued and Paul was running out of options as the reinforcements were getting ever closer.

Suddenly a flurry of torpedoes shot right past them and took out three bird of preys. Before anyone could speak, an Akira Class Starship flew by and took out two more.

"Sir, we're being hailed." Alice reported as the remaining ships warped out.

"On screen." Paul responded as he stood up and walked down to the stations.

As the screen barely came alive, Paul smiled as his eyes fell a blonde haired women he hadn't seen in a long time.

"This is Captain Rebecca Winters of the USS Lightning, ready to help an old friend in need."

"Long time no see Becky, can we have a lift?"

"As much as I'd love to drag your sorry ass back to Earth, our scans report reinforcements are five minutes away, can you engage warp?"

Turning around to Cassandra who was heavily shaking her head, Paul turned back and smiled. "Ladies first."

Cassandra just sighed as the Rebecca cut communications and Paul made his way back to his seat. Before Cassandra could open his mouth, Paul had ordered warp three and the ship heavily shook as it entered warp alongside the small Akira.

"Can I see you in your ready room?" Cassandra asked annoyed.

"Lead the way, Adam, you have the bridge." Paul ordered as the two officers made their way to the ready room.

As they walked in and moved the rubble out of the way. Picking up the seat, Paul offered it to Cassandra, who sat as Paul made his way around the table before sitting.

"What's on your mind Cassie?"

"We just took a beating and yet your acting as nothing happened, what's your deal?"

"You worry to much, relax and take a load off, would you like a drink."

Cassandra just shook her and head and got up before heading to leave. "Permission to leave sir."

Paul just nodded and sighed as she walked back onto what remained of the bridge. Getting up and walking over to the window, he looked outside as the stars flew by and sighed once more. He knew his cool act wasn't going to win over his new first officer but he couldn't show fear in front of his crew.

Returning to his chair and sitting down, he put his head in his hands and sighed. He had failed his first mission, heavily damaged the ship and lost a lot of fine officers.

Could it get any worse?


	5. Betrayal

Star Trek: Struggles of Command

Chapter Five: Betrayal

As the two ships suddenly left warp and came to a sudden standstill, Paul got up and moved over to his door. As they opened, he was surprised to see Alice standing outside pointing a phaser right at him. Before he could ask what she was doing, Rebecca emerged from the turbolift with two members of security, who quickly came down the ramp to back Alice up.

"I'm sorry Paul but I have to place you under arrest." Rebecca said as she handed over a PADD

Paul's mood quickly changed from surprise to anger as he read about the fall of the Archanis sector and by order of Admiral Lisa Wilkins, Paul was under arrest for leaking information to the Klingon's.

Throwing the PADD away, Paul put his hands behind his head and walked up to the turbolift, with Alice and the security team in tow. As they entered the lift, Paul took one last look at Rebecca before the doors closed.

Sighing, Rebecca turned around to the unnerving glares of the bridge crew. As Cassandra stood up form the Captain's chair, she made her way over to Rebecca who didn't know whether to stand her ground or call for back up.

"Well Sir, as the highest ranked officer, the bridge is yours."

Sighing, Rebecca looked at Cassandra with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Commander but under orders from Admiral Lisa Wilkins, you are demoted to Lieutenant Commander for aiding a criminal. I am placing Commander Kyle Ryner in command of the USS Darkness and Lieutenant Commander Michelle Carter as Executive Officer. You are free to serve as my Tactical Officer or you may enter the brig with captive Paul Diamond. I will expect your answer within the hour, I will be waiting of the Lightning Commander."

As everyone looked on stunned, Rebecca moved closer and removed the gold filling of her third pip. She also quickly whispered something into her ear before nodding and making her way up the ramp towards the tubolift.

Down in the brig, Paul was stripped of his Combadge and rank. As the forcefield went up, Alice mouthed she was sorry before leaving the room. As Paul sat down on the bunk, Rebecca walked in and ordered the guards to wait outside.

Lowering the forcefield and stepping inside, Rebecca walked over to Paul and hugged him before sitting on the bed.

"Paul, listen, I'm sorry for what's happening."

"Give me a reason I should believe that."

"I've known you since the Academy, your an idiot but after what we went through at Wolf 359, I know you would never risk your ship nor your crew."

"So what happens now?"

"If my everything goes according to plan, I'll have you cleared before we get back to Earth. If it doesn't, I hear the freight ships aren't as bad as the rumours say."

Paul just stared at her as she quickly left the cell and put the forcefield back up. Nodding she made her way out of the room where Alice was waiting for her. Nodding for her to follow, the two officers quickly made their way over to the turbolift and out of ear shot range of the security officers.

"Go down to Engineering and tell the chief to stall as long as possible." Rebecca ordered as they entered the turbolift.

As she stepped onto deck 36, Alice was surprised by the damage that had been caused by the attack. As she slowly made her way through the carnage and the engineer's busily trying to fix everything, she finally bumped into Sam had just finished putting out a fire.

"I don't need security filling up what little space we have so tell the Captain, thanks but no thanks."

"Not why I'm here and if you'd stop for five seconds, I'll be happy to tell you."

Finally stopping in a secluded area, Sam quickly turned and rammed Alice's head hard into the wall. Smiling as he grabbed her by her arms and dragging her out of sight, Sam started to change into his changeling form and opened a secure channel to Admiral Wilkins.

"The plan is going better than expected, the Klingon's tore this ship apart and poor Captain Winters is playing her role as a pawn to perfection."

"Is everything set for phase two?"

"The human security guard is out cold, the ex captain is locked up in the brig and these monkeys are to busy trying to fix the ship to even notice."

"Excellent, with the Federation and Klingon's tearing each other apart and Cardassa falling to pieces, the Alpha Quadrant will soon be ours for the taking!"


End file.
